


Chicken Soup and Chippendale

by Firefly1993



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo and Ori are office girls, Chippendale outfit!, Crap going around work, Cuffs and Collar!, F/M, Fili is a whiner, Fili is so sweet, Home Sick AU, Some kind of plot, Thorin and Company are steel workers, first attempt at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly1993/pseuds/Firefly1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sapphira calls in sick after catching the Crap from Bilbo, Fili comes home to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup and Chippendale

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to stall- I MEAN, to keep you guys interested. I'm not dead just the latest chapter of A Hobbit and him Monsters kicked my ass, but I am glad to say that it is done and Ill be typing it out in the morning!  
> Enjoy guys comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> (No characters but Sapphira, Senya are mine. Anyone else hear Tolkien rolling in his grave?)

The silence in the flat was broken by an onslaught of hoarse coughing coming from the bedroom.

“Oh no,” Sapphira wheezed trying to catch her breath.

She rolled over to her side, pain shooting through her whole body. She felt sore all over, she was sweaty; she covered her mouth from the furious onslaught of coughing.

“Damn it,” she cursed into her blankets rubbing the sweat off her brow.

Ori had called out of work a week ago after catching something Bofur had given to his boyfriend Nori, and Dwalin being the over protective softy that could rip off your head with his bare hands went home to take care of him. That was on Friday, by Monday Dwalin came in coughing, wheezing, and with a runny nose to boot. Being too proud to call out of work, he pounded out steel bars all day long right next to Thorin. By Wednesday, Thorin was laid up in bed while his husband Bilbo took care of his every whim. By his every whim, it means every whim. Thursday morning came and Bilbo came in to work looking flu-ish, he answered the phones and handled paper work while wheezing and sniffling right next Sapphira.

Now it’s Friday morning and Sapphira was coughing into her hand, sweating with a high fever, and wheezing through a sore throat. She looked around till her tired eyes landed on her phone. She had to put some effort into reaching for it, she put it to her ear and laid there in silence for a moment. Then she groaned remembering the phone needed a number dialed into it before it can call someone. Sapphira unlocked the screen to be greeted by a big goofy smile, beautiful blue eyes, and a head of long blond hair.

 

Sapphira and Fili had moved in together about a year ago. It was no surprise to anyone when they made it public that they were dating. Kili, Fili’s younger brother had fallen hard for Sapphira’s twin sister Senya. Gandalf was beside himself when they had brought home both of the Durin boys at the same time to meet their father.

Sapphira wondered if Senya caught the same thing she was now laid up with, they did work in the same office after all. Once they graduated from Erebor University they needed jobs. Sapphira and Senya had a small writing gig on the side, but the royalty’s didn’t pay the bills, so Thorin was more than happy to have them work for him in the office of his family’s business. While the big brawly men worked in the warehouse below, Ori, Bilbo and the twins worked in the office above.

She smiled to herself wishing Fili was here now to take care of her, scrolling over to the direct dial icon for the office.

Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring,

“Hello, Durin and Company Steel this is Bilbo,” came Bilbo’s voice through the receiver.

“You germ spreading ass!” Sapphira croaked. She heard Bilbo gasp on the other end of the line.

“Sapphira, Oh, not you to!” Bilbo cried sympathetically. Sapphira could hear Ori and Senya in the background asking if she was okay.

“Bilbo whatever is swimming around the office got me, tell Thorin I’m gonna stay home today. I can barley move, let alone work” she said through a coughing fit.

“Okay honey no problem, do you want me to tell Fili you’re staying home?” Bilbo asked.

Sapphira thought about Fili rushing home to take care of her. Waiting on her hand and foot till she was all better, spoiling her in all the best possible ways.

“No, its best to not bother him, they are working hard to get that order for Dale finished before the weekend. When you tell Thorin I’m sure he will hear it down the grape vine eventually” Sapphira wheezed.

“Ok honey, well stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids,” he said sounding more like a mother hen then Dori usually does.

“Yes mum,” Sapphira teased. Bilbo giggled along with her before wishing her a speedy recovery and hanging up.

Sapphira put down her phone and sighed. This sucked. Her body felt labored with every breath she took, and moving was a bitch. She sat up every muscle protesting and fighting her the whole way.  
Sapphira got out of bed, her feet landing on a pair of socks that had been in the same spot for the past week. She looked around their room and sighed at the mess.

She managed to make it to the bathroom, sighing again at the bigger mess that had built up over the hectic work week. The sink counter was covered in hair care products from gel to hair ties. Their tooth brushes laid over the edge of the sink, tooth paste stains caked the counter. Laundry lay on the floor along side dirty towels. But what did you except? Dale Corp. had ordered enough steel bars to build their newest office building, making the Durin boys work almost non stop all week. The office girls (yes, Bilbo and Ori are office girls) had to work extra hard to keep up with the in coming orders, and made sure everything stayed under control. There was no time for house work like dishes, laundry, and forget cooking.

Sapphira ran a hot bath before stripping down and slipping into the hot water. Already the water was doing wonders for her soreness. Her body was relaxed and almost sighed with relief.

She soaked till the water went cold.

After she dressed in the last of her clean clothes she checked her phone and laughed to herself. Three missed calls from Fili and five new texts.

_“If this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together_   
_Watch the flames climb high into the night,_   
_Calling out Father O, stand by and we will watch the flames_   
_Burn on and on the mountain side”_

She looked down at her phone and her and Fili kissing (open mouth and nothing but tongue) greeted her eyes. She swiped her thumb over the green icon.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey, you okay? How are you feeling? Thorin said that Bilbo said you called out sick, its not that crap is it?” he asked.

Sapphira sighed and told him that yes it was the crap swimming around the office.

“But you seemed fine when I left this morning,” he said.

That was always a draw back when working at Durin’s, the steel workers had to be at the warehouse at 5:30 in the morning. The smelters had to be stocked so they could melt down the ore, the office girls didn’t need to arrive on the scene till 8.

“It’s just a cough babe, Im fine” Sapphira said.

“Bilbo said you sounded rough, you sound like a frog babe,” Fili said.

“Ribbit,” Sapphira said rolling her eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Sapphira told him about her bath in which he listened intently.

“It helped with the soreness but didn’t help much with the fever,” she said only to have Fili begin to freak out all over again.

“Fever?! Sapphira, you need to be taken care of, ill come home soon okay?” he said.

“No Fili, you need to stay and help with that order for Dale. I’ll be fine; you stay and work okay?” Sapphira told him sternly.

Fili was quite as he debated. He wasn’t happy with the thought of his One at home sick and needing to be taken care of.

“Fine, but please don’t over do it okay? I’ll be home soon to take care of you okay? Wait for me,” Fili said slowly as though this was their last conversation.

Sapphira smiled, Fili was always to over dramatic.

“Alright my brave prince,” she said

They said their “I love you” and hung up. Sapphira looked around the flat and sighed at the work cut out for her.

Sapphira went to start on a light lunch to keep up whatever strength she had going. The two bedrooms flat was a complete mess, it honestly looked like a battle of five armies was fought inside. Sapphira went to the kitchen to warm up some soup to help with her sore throat.

While the soup began to boil Sapphira went around the house and gathered all the dirty clothes to wash, knowing Fili he would come home sweaty and tired wanting to take a shower, having clean clothes would help. Plopping the full basket down in front of the washing machine Sapphira heaved.

“Screw it, this can wait,” she told herself.

She went back to the kitchen and managed to find a clean cup to pour her soup into. She sipped her lunch doing small things to clean up; she started in their room by organizing the papers for her next book. By the time she finished she could tell once again a desk and laptop lay beneath the clutter. She felt her back stiffen from the work she was putting her body through, if this kept up she might have to call Fili home early. She finished her soup and popped a few aspirin to help with the fever and ache.

Once the aspirin took hold of her Sapphira felt really sleepy, she stripped out of her sweat pants and stepped over the dirty socks and climbed back into her 1500 thread count cocoon for a medicine induced coma.

* * *

Sapphira let her eyes open slowly. She felt much better after her nap, her eyes drifted over to the window next to their bed. Sapphira sat straight up and she gasped at what she saw. The sun was already down! What in the world?! She only meant to take a nap not sleep literally all day! Sapphira then had a sudden realization.

“Oh crap the laundry! Fili must be home by now and here I am sleeping like a lazy ass!” she said before jumping out of bed. But wait, something felt off. She looked down at the floor, the socks were gone!

“Oh gods, we’ve been robbed and they took the socks!” Sapphira said.

“Wow that medicine took more outta me then I thought,” Sapphira said before looking around a bit more.

How strange, Sapphira didn’t remember cleaning the bedroom floor, only her desk. The bedroom floor was swept, the whole room was clean.

“What the hell is going on?” Sapphira asked herself before the speakers spread throughout the whole house came to life.  
Sapphira waited and listened to the speaker as it began to play the soft smooth jazz of Diana Krall.

_“Peel me a grape, crush me some ice, skin me a peach save the fuzz for my pillows. Chill me some wine keep standing by just entertain me”_

Sapphira smiled to herself before stepping out of the bedroom still in her (Fili’s stolen) t-shirt. Something was defiantly off. The whole flat smelled like cleaning supplies. Stepping out of the hallway Sapphira was suddenly taken aback. Fili stood in the kitchen leaning against a chair in his Chippendale outfit! A candle lit dinner was spread out on the table behind him, looking around quickly Sapphira took in the sight of the flat, everything was clean! The floors were swept and mopped, the kitchen was clean, and the laundry was clean and folded on the couch.

“Oh, Fili you didn’t,” She stared as he walked toward her.

Oh dear that outfit. He was wearing the Cuff’s and Collar special she had gotten him for Christmas last year. Damn him, he was also wearing THOSE jeans. The acid wash ones, the ones with the knees so worn out you can see his knees. They were worn in other places to; they hugged him in all the right places. Sapphira had forbidden him from wearing them in public because she quickly grew tired of the looks he was getting from horny teenage brats.

Diana continued her song in the background as Fili met Sapphira in close quarters. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, Sapphira returned the kiss with gusto. She missed him dearly all day.

“If you were going to clean baby you should have woken me,” Sapphira said.

Fili just shook his head before pressing his forehead to hers.

“You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb you,” he said before pressing soft bearded kisses to her knuckles.

Sapphira just smiled at him, Fili then lead her over to the kitchen table and pulled her seat out for her. Sapphira looked at the spread before her and stomach growled feeling hungry for the first time all day.

“Wait, you cleaned and cooked? Who are you and what have you done with Fili Durin?” Sapphira said pointing at accusingly. Fili chucked deep in his chest, it’s rippled with his movements. Sapphira had to state just a bit.

“Very funny, if you must know Bomber sent me home with a few things, so eat up” he said before kissing her blonde mane then taking his seat across from her.

Fili asked how she was feeling and she could honestly say she felt better then when she had talked to him. Music continued to play around them as they enjoyed Bombers wonderful cooking. Fili talked avidity about how they completed the steel just as Bard had driven up to the warehouse. Sapphira smiled with pride at her boyfriend. She knew how hard he and the others had worked for the last week.

After a heartfelt dinner Fili carried his One to their bathroom were another glorious surprise awaited her.

“Oh Fili!” She squealed and giggled in his arms as she nuzzled into his fuzzy chest.

The bathroom was spotless, and all their hair care products were hanging neatly from their new wall rack! Fili put her down gently as though she was a porcelain doll to be handled always with care. Sapphira hugged her dear boyfriend before looking over to the bathtub that had been filled with a hot bubble bath with rose petals.

“Oh Fili, now really my love this is too much” she said turning back to him. Fili shook his head, his long hair flowing behind him.

“This was all necessary my One, you are sick there for you need to be spoiled in the best possible ways” Fili whispered in her ear before gathering her up in his arms pressing his first chest against her back. He placed light kisses against her neck before helping her off with her clothes.  
Fili threw her clothes to the hamper before helping her into the tub.

Sapphira slipped into the hot water and beneath the bubbles.

“Mhmm,” Sapphira moaned as she slipped in further into the water till her nose was submerged.

Fili smiled before removing his cuffs and his collar. Sapphira watched him from the bubbles. He slowly reached for his pants button, before pulling them off. Sapphira held her breath as Fili tossed the jeans into the hamper before stepping toward the tub, Sapphira watched him approach looking like a Greek god. He motioned his head for her to move forward. Sapphira slipped through the water and allowed Fili to slip into the water behind her. She settled back down between Fili’s legs before they both sighed in content. Fili ran his finger tips up the length of her arms, before making circles at the base of her neck. Sapphira moved her head to the side to let Fili make more circles. He smiled and made more circles, before moving down below her chin. His touches were slow and light as he glided his fingers over her skin. Sapphira’s breathing became a bit faster as Fili traveled further down her chest toward her breasts.

“You are so beautiful,” Fili whispered in her ear his voice gruff with a growling lust. Sapphira let a sigh escape her.

“As are you my love,” she said before pulling him into a kiss.

It was soft at first, small pecks and then it grew into a hunger. Sapphira turned to face him kissing him fully before calming into his lap. He grabbed her firm ass and gave it a tight squeeze. She moaned against his mouth before licking his lips, he opened his mouth as her tongue drifted into it. Fili’s hand’s traveled to her breasts; he cupped them before squeezing them. She moaned into their passion. She grinded into his growing erection as their passion grew.

“Bedroom?” Fili asked.

“No, I can’t wait, I haven’t had you all week Fili I need you. Now” Sapphira growled into his lips.

Fili’s blue eyes darkened with lust, Sapphira plunged her tongue into his mouth once again. Before Fili could act Sapphira wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stimulate him further. He moaned throwing his head back as she toyed with him. He grew harder in her grasp; his moans began to grow desperate. Sapphira kept grinding and stroking his cock, soon he was begging for her to do more. Fili grabber her hips before picking her up making her wrap her arms around his neck pressing her tits into his chest. Their mouths joined once again to do a dominating battle, before Fili plopped Sapphira down on the bathroom counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist has his erection pressed into her thigh. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pulling him deeper into their kiss. His hands glided all over her body. Molesting her ass, her breasts and legs. She moaned into his ear as his hands went further and further down her body. His strong hands found her womanhood before he began to probe it with his thumb.

“Ah, Fili!” Sapphira moaned. Fili kissed her lips before moving to her neck.

Water dripped off them both and gathered on the floor, as Fili played with his One. Soon she was putty in his hands, ready to be broke down and molded into a beast of pleasure. Fili then inserted his middle finger inside her, making her moan even more. He thrusted his finger in and out of her in unison. She was a moaning mess on the counter as Fili continued to drive his finger in and out of her as his own arousal grew to be almost painful.

“I need you, Sapphira I need you now,” Fili whispered in her ear his voice was husk and desperate.

Sapphira moved forward on the counter to meet his growing need. Sapphira put the head of his cock to her dripping pussy before he thrusted his full length into her. She moaned loudly as his head plunged deeply into her.

“Sapphira!” Fili yelled as he thrusted into her. They rocked back in forth on the counter top moaning each others names. Sapphira wrapped her legs around Fili tighter making his movements faster and deeper.

All words melted away; soon they were just two bodies becoming one. Fili and his One, his woman. Sweat dripped down Fili’s back as he drove more and more to his goal. Sapphira moaned louder and louder as she climbed her appending release. Fili let out a mighty roar as he came inside his One, feeling her with his love. Sapphira dug her nails into Fili’s back as she came around his throbbing cock.

They sat there for a moment catching their breaths, breathing as one. They were one. Fili kissed her forehead before carrying her to their bedroom; he placed her gently on their bed before and going back to the bathroom and cleaning up. Sapphira felt the power of sleep overcome her, she felt Fili rejoin her in their bed. Fili wrapped his arms around her before kissing her lightly on her temple before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring

“Hello Durin and Company Steel this is Bilbo, how can I be of service?” Bilbo’s honey sweet voice came in over the receiver.

“Bilbo its Sapphira,” Sapphira started.

“Oh no! Don’t tell me you’re calling out again?! Are you still sick?” Bilbo whiled.

Sapphira laughed.

“No, no, ill be in shortly. I’m calling on Fili’s behalf,” She said has she looked toward their bed where Fili laid coughing, and wheezing. He had the shakes and was pale; and was whining to no end.

“Call the priest!” he crocked.

Sapphira and Bilbo shared in a hearty laugh.

“Ill be in soon Bilbo” Sapphira said.

“Don’t leave me!” Fili howled in the background.  
Sapphira rolled her eyes, looks like it was gonna be another long day.


End file.
